If Organization XIII used AIM
by Axira
Summary: What happens when you give 13 Nobodies computers, and allow them to talk to each other through the mysterious power of the internet? Well, this, I guess... Rated for later chapters.
1. 1

Hey, this is my third story! Please Read & Review! The chapters may be a bit short, but then so are most AIM (or MSN) conversations. Enjoy! P.S: If you have trouble figuring out who it is, then look at the numbers in their names.

* * *

9melody-of-water9 has joined the room.

Feel8the8burn8 had joined the room.

Unseenmoon77 has joined the room.

9melody-of-water9: Hey, Axel.

Feel8the8burn8: Hey, Demyx.

9melody-of-water9: So, how did it go in ATL?

Feel8the8burn8: Uggh. Too much water.

9melody-of-water9: LOLZ. Of course there's gonna be water! It's underwater!

Feel8the8burn: WTF?!? Mansex didn't tell me that!

Unseenmoon77: Hi, you guys.

Feel8the8burn8: Sailor Moon! When did you get here?

Unseenmoon77: If you wish to have both your arms by tomorrow I suggest you don't call me that again.

Snipershot222 has joined the room.

Snipershot222: Demyx! Axel! Sailor Moon! At last, some intelligent peeps :D

Unseenmoon77: …

Unseenmoon77 has left the room.

9melody-of-water9: Ouch. Cold…

Feel8the8burn8: Don't let it get you down, Dem. Sailor Moon's an ignorant prat. Hey, Xiggy, did Mansex tell you what Zexion's been up to lately?

Snipershot222: Not really. Something about a cake sale…

9melody-of-water9: CAKES? WHERE:D WOOTERZ!

Scentednothing66 has joined the room.

Scentednothing66: Did someone say 'Hooters'?

Feel8the8burn8: No.

Scentednothing66 has left the room.

Snipershot222: …

Feel8the8burn: How does he do that?

9melody-of-water9: You know, Axel, that reminded me of that time you 'accidentally' walked in on Vexen's cloning experiment…

Feel8the8burn8: …

Feel8the8burn8: Demyx, do you remember where you left your sitar? Because I do.

9melody-of-water9: You wouldn't dare.

Feel8the8burn8: Try me.

9melody-of-water has left the room.

Snipershot222: You, Axel, are truly evil.

Feel8the8burn8: Thanks. I try.

TheSuperior1 has joined the room.

TheSuperior1: Saïx informs me you have been using that rather unfortunate anagram of my name again, VIII.

Feel8the8burn8: … crap.

Feel8the8burn8 has left the room.

TheSuperior1 has left the room.

9melody-of-water9 has joined the room.

9melody-of-water9: HA! My sitar's fine, Axel!

Snipershot222: …

9melody-of-water9: Hey, where did Axel go?

Snipershot222: You don't want to know, little dude. You don't want to know.

Keyoflight13 has joined the room.

Keyoflight13: hi guys have either of u seen axel?

Snipershot222: You know, if Larxene were here she'd bust you open like a chestnut.

Sadistic12strike has joined the room.

Sadistic12strike: You rang?

Sadistic12strike: Roxas. You've used bad grammar.

Keyoflight13: …

Sadistic12strike: Start running.

Keyoflight13 has left the room.

Sadistic12strike: And so the war continues.

Feel8the8burn8 has joined the room.

Tomahawktoughhuy5 has joined the room.

Snipershot222: Axel! You all right, buddy?

Tomahawktoughguy5: I found him outside Superior's office. Looks like a broken leg, at least.

Feel8the8burn8: My arm's bleeding. Does it normally do that?

9melody-of-water9: Let's just be lucky Saïx didn't get involved.

Sadistic12strike: I missed pain? Damn.

Pinkalicious11 has joined the room.

Pinkalicious11: Guys (and Larxene), my petunia just died. You're all invited to the funeral, five o'clock sharp at the Graveyard.

Pinkalicious11 has left the room.

Snipershot222: …

Tomahawktoughguy5: Wimp.

Feel8the8burn8: Who found him anyway?

Snipershot222: Um…

Tomahawktoughguy5: -points to Xigbar-

9melody-of-water9: -coughXigbarcough-

Sadistic12strike: -holds up neon sign with Xigbar on it-

Snipershot222: … he has cool hair. Though, it would be better if it was still brown, Axel and Demyx…

Feel8the8burn8: Hey, someone left out industrial strength pink paint out. I just happened to find it.

9melody-of-water9: And Axel threatened to do bad things to my hair if I didn't help.

3BobMarley3 has joined the room.

3BobMarley3: Hey guys, Zexion and I want to know what you want for dinner. You know, seeing as we have to do everything domestic around here…

Snipershot222: Bob Marley? XD. Get real, Xal.

3BobMarley3: STFU. It's going to be Spaghetti Bolognese again, thanks to Patchy the Pirate here.

3BobMarley3 has left the room.

10royalflush has joined the room.

10royalflush: Hey, dudes and dudette, I'm having a poker party tonight. Wanna come? Entrance fee is a six-pack of beer, or that really nice Port Royal wine.

Feel8the8burn8: Strip poker?

10royalflush: You better believe it.

Feel8the8burn8: I'm so there!

Feel8the8burn8 has left the room.

Snipershot222: You up for it, Larxene?

Sadistic12strike: After you, Xigbar.

Snipershot222 has left the room.

Sadistic12strike has left the room.

Tomahawktoughguy5: Lexaeus package! –thrust thrust-

Tomahawktoughguy5 has left the room.

10royalflush: Come on, Dem. I have sweets.

9meldoy-of-water9: SWEETSSWEETSSWEETS!

9meldoy-of-water9 has left the room.

10royalflush: Muahaha! I shall finally see what is under Xigbar's eyepatch!

Keyoflight13 has joined the room.

Pinkalicious11 has joined the room.

Keyoflight13: hey where did evry1 go?

10royalflush: Strip poker. You game, Marly?

Pinkalicious11: You bet.

Keyoflight13: hey dont forget me!!!

10royalflush has left the room.

Pinkalicious11 has left the room.

Keyoflight13 has left the room.

* * *

Read & Review, please! The results of the strip oker shall be revealed in the next chapter, yo! 


	2. 2

10royalflush has joined the room.

Feel8the8burn8 has joined the room.

9melody-of-water9 has joined the room.

Snipershot222 has joined the room.

Keyoflight13has joined the room.

10royalflush: Heh. Too bad, Xiggy, that we only managed to get you down to the boxers and the eyepatch. I was so looking forward to it.

Snipershot222: Screw you.

Feel8the8burn8: Roxie, I had no idea you were so good at poker!

Keyoflight13: i was bored one day and gave luxord a game of strip poker. may i just say that he has the most bizarre taste in pants?

10royalflush: Jackass.

9melody-of-water9: I don't like where this is going.

Pinkalicious11 has joined the room.

Snipershot222: Marly! Just the person I wanted to see! Can I have my trousers back now?

Pinkalicious11: Um, yeah, about that… my venus flytrap sort of ate it.

Snipershot222: Trust me dude, you won't have a venus flytrap this time tmoz.

Pinkalicious11: You don't mean that.

Snipershot222: As if.

Pinkalicious11: VINNY!

Pinkalicious11 has left the room.

Keyoflight13: …

9melody-of-water9: Vinny?

Feel8the8burn8: Who names their plants?

10royalflush: Um, Marluxia?

Feel8the8burn8: Touché.

Scentednothing66 has joined the room.

Experiment4freak has joined the room.

Experiment4freak: Roxas, I just noticed that we haven't had a blood sample from you yet.

Keyoflight13: vexen. plz don't make me do this.

Experiment4freak: I'm sorry, Roxas.

Keyoflight13: NOES! IM SCARED OF NEEDLES!

Keyoflight13 has left the room.

Experiment4freak: Here we go again…

Experiment4freak has left the room.

10royalflush: This I gotta see!

10royalflush has left the room.

Unseenmoon77 has joined the room.

3BobMarley3 has joined the room.

Tomahawktoughguy5 has joined the room.

Unseenmoon77: Uh, guys? Xemnas has been acting a bit weird…

Snipershot222: Xaldin? Lexaeus? Zexion? Do you remember where we hid the you-know-what?

3BobMarley3: No…

Tomahawktoughguy5: I think Zexion hid it.

Snipershot222: Zex?

Scentednothing66: I put it in the food store basement. Hang on, I'll go check…

Scentednothing66 has left the room.

Feel8th8burn8: WTF was that all about?

Tomahawktoughguy5: Well, when we were Ansem's apprentices, we had this coffee morning to celebrate Zexion's – or Ienzo's – sixteenth birthday…

3BobMarley3: Well, Xemnas – or Xehanort – or even Ansem – had a cup or two…

Snipershot222: And started running round the place like a headless chicken, shouting something about this girl Alya's breasts.

Unseenmoon77: Intriguing.

Feel8the8burn8: Mansex has felt someone's tits?

Scentednothing66 has joined the room.

Scentednothing66: CODE RED! CODE RED! IT'S MISSING!

Snipershot222: Oh shit.

TheSuperior1 has joined the room.

TheSuperior1: Hey, guys, have you ever had coffee? It's great! I HEART COFFEE!

9melody-of-water9: Xigbar, I'm scared…

Feel8the8burn8: Mansex! Calm down!

TheSuperior1: Wow! Call me Mansex from now on, guys! –Tattoos Mansex on head-

Feel8the8burn8: Can't argue with that.

TheSuperior1: WOOT! I AM THE ALMIGHTY MANSEX!

Unseenmoon77: I'll go get the aspirin…

* * *

OMG! The horrors of the coffee-hyped Mansex (I mean Xemnas) is still yet to be seen. May I suggest a couple of painkillers and a nice cup of tea before you read the next chapter? 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Alya, or her associated Nobody Layax, who was mentioned in the second chapter. I also do not own the idea for Marluxia's hair, as mentioned in the first chapter. Both are owned by my good friend, Wyrmhero, who I do thoroughly apologize to for using them without his permission at first.

* * *

Snipershot222: Hmm… maybe this won't be so bad after all. Hang on, I'm just gonna go borrow Larxene's pet…

Snipershot222 has left the room.

Keyoflight13 has joined the room.

Feel8the8burn8: Roxas! Don't say anything potentially dangerous. Mansex got a bit too much caffeine in his system…

9melody-of-water9: Um, Zexion?

Scentednothing66: Yes, Demyx?

9meldoy-of-water9: Doesn't Larxene have a tarantula?

Tomahawktoughguy5: Yeah, she does, doesn't she?

Unseenmoon77: And that's a bad thing… why?

3BobMarley3: Xemnas's scared of spiders…

TheSuperior1: ZOMG! SPIDERS! WHERE? AAHHH! KEEL IT! KEEL IT!

Keyoflight13: -evil grin-

Sadistic12strike has joined the room.

Sadistic12strike: Xigbar told me. He'll be back in a minute.

TheSuperior1: HIYAS, XIGBAR! OMG! WAT HAV U GOT IN UR HANDS?

Sadistic12strike: Grr…

3BobMarley3: Cool it, Lar.

Snipershot222 has joined the room.

Snieprshot222: Let the fun begin…

TheSuperior1: AAAHHH! SPIDER! DAMN YOU, XIGBAR! IT'S COMING AFTER ME! NOOOOOOOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE!

9melody-of-water9: -giggle-

Feel8the8burn8: -gets popcorn and watches-

Keyoflight13: -steals some of Axel's popcorn-

Sadistic12strike: -passes round Milk Duds-

TheSuperior1: LARXENE! XALDIN! SAÏX! SOMEBODY! HEEEEELLP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Unseenmoon77: Take it I have to do this…

Feel8the8burn8: You take it right, turd muffin.

Unseenmoon77: Screw you.

Unseenmoon77 has left the room.

10royalflush has joined the room.

10royalflush: Why the shit is someone stamping around upstairs? My house of cards just fell over!

Tomahawktoughguy5: Hey, Luxord, watch this. Mansex?

TheSuperior1: LEXAEUS! HELP!

Tomahawktoughguy5: In a minute, Mansex. Listen. SPIDER.

TheSuperior1: AAAHHHHHHHHH! SPIDER! WHEREWHEREWHERE! GET IT AWAY! DDDDDDX

10royalflush: LMAO!

TheSuperior1: YAYZ! SAÏX GOT RID OF THE SPIDER! SAÏX GOT RID OF THE SPIDER!

Unseenmoon77 has joined the room.

Sadistic12strike: Saïx. What did you do with my spider?

Unseenmoon77: Don't worry, Larxene. I put the foul hideous thing back in its cage.

Scentednothing66: How long has he been hyped now?

3BobMarley3: About half an hour.

Scentednothing66: Three, two, one…

TheSuperior1: What… what just happened? WHY HAVE I GOT 'MANSEX' TATTOOED TO MY FOREHEAD?!?

Keyoflight13: Xigbar, you tell him.

Snipershot222: Well, um, you see, Superior, um…

Feel8the8burn8: You went on a coffee hype and decided to call yourself Mansex.

Princess15PinkHair has joined the room.

Unseenmoon77: What the…

SilverHaired16ShmexyBeast has joined the room.

Scentednothing66: Who the…

K3ybl4d3M4st3r has joined the room.

TheSuperior1: …

9melody-of-water9: Oh no…

TheSuperior1: Silver haired shmexy beast? Get real, Riku. There's only one silver haired shmexy beast here, and that's me!

K3ybl4d3M4st3r: Y0, p33ps. H3y, X3mn4s.

ArtistikWitch14 has joined the room.

Keyoflight13: Naminé!

ArtistikWitch14: Hi, Roxas!

Feel8the8burn8: Text speak, Sora?

K3ybl4d3M4st3r: T00 right, 4x3l. I is d4 king 0f d4 int3rw3bs!!!!1111!!!11eleven!!

3BobMarley3: I don't like where this is going…


	4. 4

K3ybl4d3M4st3r: Im m0 g0nn4 kick y0 4ss3s t0 th3 m00n

9meldoy-of-water9: ZOMG, you're such a n00b! You can only do numbers!

K3ybl4d3M4st3r: DX. Y0, D3myx.

9melody-of-water9: -sigh- what is it, Sora? Or should I say 50r4?

K3ybl4d3M4st3r: C3rb3ru5.

9melody-of-water9: AAH! CERBERUS! WHERE?

Feel8the8burn8: Chill, buddy, it's just a prank.

Snipershot222: That's low, Sora.

SilverHaired16ShmexyBeast: LOL. Luk Patchy teh Pirate talkin.

3BobMarley3: Hey, that's my line!

Snipreshot222: And I got this patch through a rather unfortunate incident with Xaldin and a pair of purple scissors.

Unseenmoon77: I keep them in my draw, just in case.

Scentednothing66: -shiver- So much blood, so little kitchen towel…

Princess15PinkHair: OMG, it's that creep that kidnapped me!

ArtistikWitch14: LOL, Saïx, you should see the look on her face right now…

K3ybl4d3M4st3r: N4mi-ch4n! Wh0'5 5id3 y0u 0n 4nyw4y?

Keyoflight13: yeah nami-chan!

ArtistikWitch14: DON'T PRESSURE ME!

**ArtistikWitch14 has left the room.**

Princess15PinkHair: Smooth guys. Really.

**Princess15PinkHair has left the room. **

Feel8The8Burn8: So, Larxene, if you're not doing anything this weekend… :)

Sadistic12Strike: Get real, Axel. Like I'd go out with a creep like you DX

Feel8The8Burn8: …

Keyoflight13: oooh dear…

Feel8The8Burn8: NOBODY TURNS DOWN AXEL! I SHALL SMITE YOU WITH MY FANGIRL ARMY!

9melodyofwater9: brb. Dora the Explorer's on.

**9melodyofwater9 has left the room.**

Feel8The8Burn8: Perfect! Minions! Seize Demyx's room!

**Feel8The8Burn8 has left the room.**

Keyoflight13: …

ScentedNothing66: Demyx watches Dora the Explorer?

Unseenmoon77: Who doesn't?

3BobMarley3: Yes, Saïx, we've all seen the t-shirt…

Snipershot222: And the umbrella…

SilverHaired16ShmexyBeast: nd da hideus paint job…

K3ybl4d3M4st3r: 4nd th3 'Dr355 M3 Up D0r4' m4g4zin35…

Unseenmoon77: …

Unseenmoon77: I'm going to kill you all with your spleens.

Snipershot222: …

K3ybl4d3M4st3r: WTF is 4 5pl33n?

Keyoflight13: ya know, i don't really know.

**9melodyofwater9 has joined the room.**

9meldoyofwater9: I've already seen this one LOL.

SilverHaired16ShmexyBeast: … Demyx, or watevr ur name is, were r u?

9melodyofwater9: On my phone in the corridor LOL.

Snipershot222: Oh gawd…

9melodyofwater9: WTF's happened to my room?! DDDDDX

Feel8The8Burn8 has joined the room.

Feel8The8Burn8: DEMYX! YOUR ROOM NOW BELONGS TO THE GREAT BABE MAGNET AXEL!

10royalflush: … that's creepy.

TheSuperior1: Larxene, apologize now.

Sadistic12strike: Why should I? Not my fault Axel's seductively challenged.

9melodyofwater9: … -cries-

Snipershot222: Demy…

**Tomahawktoughguy5 has joined the room.**

Tomahawktoughguy5: My Demyx senses are tingling! What's going on?

Feel8The8Burn8: LEXAEUS! GIVE UP HOPE! YOUR DEMYX' ROOM NOW BELONGS THE AXEL THE PWNAGE!

Tomahawktoughguy5: … whut?

10royalflush: Lexaeus, old chap… none of us have a clue.

K3ybl4d3M4st3r: H3y… 1 h4v3 4n id3a.

**K3ybl4d3M4st3r has left the room.**

Unseenmoon77: Xigbar, remind me. Does Sora still have the Gummi Ship?

Snipershot222: … yeah…

Unseenmoon77: And does he still know the way here?

Snipershot222: … yeah…

Unseenmoon77: … he's going to find Axel…

Snipershot222: OO

Keyoflight13: not if I get there first!

**Keyoflight13 has left the room.**

Snipershot222: This I gotta see!

**Snipershot222 has left the room.**

Feel8The8Burn8: NO! I MUST GO PREPARE MY FANGIRL LEIGONS!

**Feel8The8Burn8 has left the room.**

Tomahawktoughguy5: Demyx! I have cookies!

9melodyofwater9: YAY COOKIES! X3

**Tomahawktoughguy5 has left the room.**

**9melodyofwater9 has left the room.**

Unseenmoon7: …

TheSuperior1: …

SilverHaired16ShmexyBeast: …

ScentedNothing66: …

Sadistic12Strike: … what just happened?

10royalflush: LOL tea time!

SilverHaired16ShmexyBeast: … I'm leaving before the world becomes MORE insane.

**SilverHaired16ShmexyBeast has left the room.**

TheSuperior1: Saïx, we're leaving.

Unseenmoon7: Yes, sir.

Sadistic12Strike: BUTTKISSER!! –leaves to take blackmail pictures of Saïx kissing Xemnas' butt-

**TheSuperior1 has left the room.**

**Unseenmoon7 has left the room.**

**Sadistic12Strike has left the room.**

10royalflush: … NAKED TIME! –strips and runs around naked-

**10royalflush has left the room.**

* * *

Geez... sorry about making you wait so long, guys. The first year at school was seriously hectic... but, at least we got there eventually 3

Unfortunately, seems like my PMs don't work anymore. My email address is displayed on my profile, so if you have a question, feel free to email me )

Please read & review.


	5. 5

**Princess15PinkHair has joined the room.**

Princess15PinkHair: Hello…?

**Scentednothing66 has joined the room.**

Scentednothing66: Hi there… Kairi?

Princess15PinkHair: Yeah :) Who're you?

Scentednothing66: Zexion…

Princess15PinkHair: Ooooh… Naminé said you're nice :) Do you have a pic?

Scentednothing66: Sure.

ScentedNothing66 sends "18thBirthday004"

**Princess15PinkHair accepts "18thBirthday004"**

Scentednothing66: I'm the one in the middle.

Princess15PinkHair: …

Scentednothing66: … what?

Princess15PinkHair: … :3

Scentednothing66: No, seriously what the hell?

Princess15PinkHair: You're fucking sexy.

Scentednothing66: … whut?

Princess15PinkHair: I love you.

Scentednothing66: Um… no thanks? I'm joining the army? I'm not ready for a commitment? I'm gay?

Princess15PinkHair: Do you think Sora would let me fly the gummi ship to your castle? I bet you're even better in person!

K3ybl4d3M4st3r has joined the room.

K3ybl4d3M4st3r: H3y K4iri!

K3ybl4d3M4st4r: D:

K3ybl4d3M4st3r: Wh0 th3 fuck is this!! DD:

Scentednothing66: Sora, your bitch is fucking nuts!

Princess15PinkHair: Sora, I'm leaving you! Zexion and I are going to elope together!

Scentednothing66: SINCE WHEN???

K3ybl4d3M4st3r: … K4iri…

Princess15PinkHair: Oh, I'd better go pack! Later, Sora. See you in a bit, you hot chunk o' man, Zexion ;)

**Princess15PinkHair has left the room.**

K3ybl4d3M4st3r: ):

Scentednothing66: … I need a strong drink… or some cyanide…

**Scentednothing66 has left the room.**

K3ybl4d3M4st3r: OMG K4IRI H0W C0ULD Y0U I TH0UGHT WH4T W3 H4D W4S SP3CI4L!!!!

**SilverHaired16ShmexyBeast has joined the room.**

SilverHaired16ShmexyBeast: Dam I misd the parti

K3ybl4d3M4st3r: RIKU OMG RIKU SH3 L3FT M3 F0R S0M3 R4ND0M N0B0DY!!!

SilverHaired16ShmexyBeast: … the fcuk, sora?

K3ybl4d3M4st3r: K4iri l3ft m3 f0r this Z3xi0n tr4mp!

SilverHaired16ShmexyBeast: Hmm…

SilverHaired16ShmexyBeast: I don blame her, tbh

SilverHaired16ShmexyBeast: He is preti sexi

K3ybl4d3M4st3r: D:

K3ybl4d3M4st3r: D0 I h4v3 t0 b3 m0r3 m4nly?

K3ybl4d3M4st3r: Is th4t it?

SilverHaired16ShmexyBeast: … may b?

K3ybl4d3M4st3r: C00l!

K3ybl4d3M4st3r: …

K3ybl4d3M4st3r: H0w d0 y0u b3 m4nly, Riku?

SilverHaired16ShmexyBeast: uhh…

SilverHaired16ShmexyBeast: the fcuk shud I no?

**Unseenmoon77 has joined the room.**

Unseenmoon77: Ugh, god, it's Beevis and Butthead…

K3ybl4d3M4st3r: … h3y S4ïx.

Unseenmoon77: Looking to be manlier, are you, Sora?

K3ybl4d3M4st3r: y34h

Unseenmoon77: You could always kiss another dude.

K3ybl4d3M4st3r: … srsly?

Unseenmoon77: Yup.

Unseenmoon77: Why do you think Axel's so popular?

Unseenmoon77: There are tons of pictures of him on the Internet kissing other guys, and that makes girls think he's manly.

K3ybl4d3M4st3r: … Riku, wh3r3 4r3 y0u?

SilverHaired16ShmexyBeast: Like, outside ur house nickin ur connecshun

**Scentednothing66 has joined the room.**

SilverHaired16ShmexyBeast: WTF SORA HE JUS JUMPD OUT HIS WINDO

**SilverHaired16ShmexyBeast has left the room.**

Scentednothing66: … what the hell, Saïx?

Scentednothing66: OMG…

Scentednothing66: You are an evil, evil man.

Unseenmoon77: I try :)

**Princess15PinkHair has joined the room.**

Scentednothing66: OH GOD NO

Princess15PinkHair: Zexy! I packed a bag for you, as well!

Princess15PinkHair: I put in one of Sora's old mankinis…

Scentednothing66: LEAVE ME ALONE WOMAN!!!

**Scentednothing66 has left the room.**

Princess15PinkHair: Zexy!!! It's blue, so it'll bring out your hair!

**Princess15PinkHair has left the room.**

Unseenmoon77: … ewwwwww… I'm gonna need some mind soap…

**Unseenmoon77 has left the room.**

* * *

**Oh god... it's been over a year since I updated this... thank you all for being so patient :)**

**Credit and cookies go to Xed14thKey for the idea for this chapter :) Love you, Emo!**

**Please R&R**

**~Axira.**


End file.
